


and baby makes three

by andnowforyaya



Series: B.A.P Bingo Challenge Fills [1]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, De-Aged, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowforyaya/pseuds/andnowforyaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daehyun’s not sure how he ended up here, in Seoul’s prestigious Magical Arts Academy, in a Prefect dorm room holding his best friend who is now a baby as his other best friend hovers over his shoulder, breath tickling his cheek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and baby makes three

**Author's Note:**

> For the B.A.P Bingo Challenge square: Magically De-Aged!

“We can _not_ let anyone know about this,” Himchan says with that kind of I-know-you-took-the-last-cookie-but-I’ll-keep-your-secret look in his eyes as Daehyun stoops low to the floor to scoop what used to be a full-grown Youngjae but is now a baby-Youngjae out of a pile of standard-uniform robes with a blue _Doksuri*_ Prefect badge pinned to one lapel.

“Himchan,” Daehyun says with utter calm. On the inside, though, he is so not calm. He is remembering the look of shock on Youngjae’s face as his fingers started to tingle, then his arms, then his entire body. The spell had taken over quickly, and before Daehyun and Himchan could help it, their Youngjae was gone, replaced by a tiny human being. Baby Youngjae squirms in his arms, doing the hitching breathing things babies do just before they start to cry uncontrollably. “We have to tell someone. Professor Bang, at least -- he likes us--”

Youngjae shrieks in Daehyun’s ear. His voice, normally husky and smooth and utterly charming, now feels like needles against his eardrums. Daehyun startles in alarm and holds Youngjae away from his body, watching as his tiny feet kick in the air, and Himchan takes Youngjae from Daehyun’s arms, making a noise of disapproval. “You aren’t holding him right,” Himchan tells him, shifting Youngjae into the crook of his elbows and gently rocking him. “Jeez, haven't you ever held a baby before?”

Something inside of Daehyun fractures, watching them. His calm breaks as the situation catches up to him, and suddenly words spill from his mouth like water rushing from a split dam. “We messed up, Himchan. How did we mess up? We made Youngjae a _baby_. Oh, gods, what if he never gets back to normal? We’re gonna get into so much trouble. We’ve ruined his life, Himchan--”

“Shh,” Himchan reprimands sharply, shaking his head as Youngjae’s cries grow more piercing. “It’s going to be fine. Just a little spell gone awry. Okay, maybe we can go to the hospital wing -- Yongnam-hyung will fix this and he won’t tell any of the professors --  _especially_ Professor Bang -- because he’s great like that. It’ll be fine.”

“We made a baby,” Daehyun whispers, still staring at Youngjae.

He can feel Himchan roll his eyes. “I suppose for a first try at making a Time-Turner, we did alright.”

“I’m not ready for a baby,” Daehyun says, swallowing air and feeling tears sting at his eyes. The weight of all the responsibilities in rearing a child presses down on him. Also, he’s sad about losing his best friend. How will he make it through their Talismans & Amulets course without Youngjae? He pulls at his hair. “I’m only sixteen!”

Himchan coos at Youngjae. _Coos_ at him. Daehyun stares at his friend, concerned for his well-being. Himchan rarely coos and usually this sort of behavior is reserved for Junhong. “He’s kind of cute,” Himchan says affectionately, tickling under Youngjae’s chin. “Just like in his old pictures. He was a cute baby, oh yes he was. Yes you are--”

Youngjae laughs. It’s a bubbling sort of laugh that sounds exactly like the way he laughs now -- as a teenager -- only a couple of octaves higher, and the familiarity of it sends Daehyun’s panic away. Youngjae's cheeks are round and soft and slightly rosy from just crying, and he still has those same bright eyes.

“I want to hold him,” Daehyun says. He tries to keep from whining when he reaches for him.

“Hold him properly,” Himchan says, showing him how.

.

**Author's Note:**

> * _doksuri_ means eagle in korean and ravenclaw's mascot animal was an eagle, right?


End file.
